


Movie Night

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kageyama's only in it for like a second, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2016, M/M, Movie Night, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata decide via a Skype date of sorts to watch Lion King at Kenma's house so Hinata takes a trip to Tokyo to have a movie night with Kenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kenhina Week Day 1: Distance/Movies. Also, this is set in college where Kuroo and Kenma are roommates and Hinata and Kageyama are roommates. P.S. Sorry for making this two chapters. I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish everything by the end of the day so I decided to split it up. The 2nd chapter will be posted eventually, when I'm not so swamped w projects and stuff.

               “Kenmaaa!!” Hinata yelled as he connected on Skype and saw Kenma’s face appear on his monitor. “Hi, Kenma!”

               “Hi, Shouyo. It feels like forever since I’ve seen your face at our last date.” A small smile showed on his face as he spoke, remembering all the texts Hinata and he shared since they hadn’t known what Skype even was at the time.

               “I know right! I wish I could just…” Kenma’s eyes widened as Hinata leaned in until the camera was covered and went black. “I wish I could just hug you and kiss your little cheeks!” He whined, though his voice was slightly muffled, and when he pulled back and Kenma could see his face again, Kenma noticed the pout on Hinata’s lips.

               “It’s okay, Shouyo. Maybe we can plan out another date here soon.” The pout on Hinata’s lips was so cute. _Hey, maybe_ …. “Do… you want me to kiss that pout off your lips?” He flushed as he said those words, internally cringing. _Goddamn it Kenma, lines from dating sims don’t really work in real life that was so stupid you can’t even kiss him because you guys aren’t face-to-_

               “Eh? Oh, hehe, maybe! Your lips are always soft, Kenma. Any kisses from you are good kisses!” He grinned broadly, but cocked his head as he looked at his boyfriend, whose face was currently bright red and stuffed into a cat pillow. “...Kenma? Oi, Kenma, you too embarrassed?”

               “A little… Never mind,” he took his face out from the depths of the pillow and looked back into the camera at Hinata, “that was a really dumb line for me to say and we have a movie to watch.”

               “Oh, yeah you’re right! You chose the Lion King, right?” Kenma nodded his head. “Cool! Okay, so I just click this and-”

                “Oi, Hinata! Did you remember to finish that paper you were grumbling about earlier today?” Kenma heard Kageyama’s voice, though faintly. He was probably in another room or something. There was about 0.2 seconds of silence before Hinata jumped up and began going through some papers he had off-screen.

               “Aaaaaaa!”

               “Hinata, you idiot! You were the one who kept saying that you had to finish it and then you forgot?!” Kenma watched in silence as Hinata picked up a paper and then turned to the monitor with wide, scared eyes.

               “Kenma, I really have to finish this paper I’m so sosososo sorry!!” He blinked slowly as Hinata was in panic mode, smiling comfortingly so as not to make him any more frantic.

               “It’s alright, Shouyo. We can plan a date another time, okay?” Hinata nodded his head quickly, but then cheered.

               “Kenma!! I have an idea: Why don’t I try to go to Tokyo here in a few weeks or so and we can watch the movie at your house?” His face was lit up with hope, but Kenma frowned, knowing that Tokyo was pretty far away from where Hinata’s college was.

               “Are you sure that won’t inconvenience you?” He didn’t want Hinata to have to go out of his way or anything…

               “No, no! Kageyama and I can find out a way for me to go over there, I promise! And then we can watch the Lion King together in person instead of over Skype!! And we can cuddle and eat popcorn, and-“

               “Hinata, do your paper so I won’t have to deal with your screaming later on when you procrastinate and have to rush it!” Kageyama’s angry tone snapped Hinata out of his daze and Hinata shook his head, blushing a little and looking up at the camera.

               “I-I’ll talk to later, okay? Bye!” His voice was rushed and before Kenma could say goodbye, Hinata had already turned off his camera and disconnected, leaving Kenma to blink at his blank monitor.

               “Oh. Good luck, Shouyo.” He smiled at his monitor and switched tabs, positioning his fingers on the keyboard to play some PC game that’s come out recently.

               A week later and he got a text reading: “I’ll see you there! :D” from Hinata. Smiling, he set his phone down on the table.

               “Chibi-chan texting you again?” Kuroo slid on the couch next to him, grinning at Kenma’s phone.

               “Mmhmm. He just texted to say that he’ll be here so we can watch a movie together and stuff. He’ll be here the weekend, so I can let him sleep on-“

               “He can sleep with you, right?” Kuroo’s grin widened, his lazy eyes narrowing. “He _is_ your boyfriend, after all, and it’d be rude to make him sleep on the couch. Unless you want him to sleep with me?”

               “No,” Kenma replied immediately, “he can sleep with me. My bed’s big enough for two, probably.”

               Kenma’s phone buzzed again, and Kenma picked it up, a smile naturally coming on his face as he saw the selfie Hinata sent him of him looking out the train window.

               “Kenma!!” Hinata hugged Kenma at the train station, and Kenma stood there for a second awkwardly before slowly hugging him back. “You ready for the movie tonight?” Kenma nodded.

               “It turns out Kuroo already had a copy of it, and we got popcorn for the occasion and everything.”

               “The buttery kind?” Hinata’s eyes sparkled, and he pumped his fist when Kenma nodded. “Wait, is Kuroo going to watch it with us?”

               “He said he might pop in every once in a while to see some parts of it, but said, ‘It’s probably best if I leave you two lovebirds alone’ then winked at me with a grin and went into the kitchen to go eat a snack.” Kenma started walking with Hinata to his car and Hinata hummed in acknowledgement.

               After they’d gotten into Kenma’s car, he gasped and reached over to pet the fluffy cat keychain Kenma had alongside one of some sort of video game character. “It’s a cat!! And it’s fluffy, too!” He smiled as he felt the keychain and Kenma stifled a giggle. “Of course you’d have a cat keychain, that’s so like you.”

               “Actually, Kuroo got me that as a present when we went to the mall a few week ago, saying ‘Hey look this one looks like you’ and before I could protest, he bought the keychain and a matching black cat one of his own for his car.” Kenma started up the car, but before driving he reached over and felt the keychain, enjoying the feeling of Hinata’s fingers against his as well as the soft faux fur of the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering: The next chapter will start at night, but eventually, I'll write where they go on a date or something either the next morning or the day of. Did Hinata arrive at night?? In the day?????? Who knows it's up to your imagination until I write the other story that goes along w this.
> 
> Tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/143864144802/movie-night-chapter-1


End file.
